La Dulzura de lo Dulce
by Shinzawall
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles/Viñetas/One-Shot's de Kaito x Shinichi (KaiShin) ... ¡A los que les guste esta pareja, les invito a disfrutar de ellos! ;3 / 5- "Leyendo un Fanfic" Leer un fanfic puede ser lo peor que uno a hecho, más cuando por algo Sonoko lo eligió.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta pareja siempre me ha gustado muchísimo, pero no hay muchos fanfic's al español; igual, a mi me gusta escribir y que más da(?

Espero que a las que también les guste disfruten de estas pequeñas historias;33

* * *

Su vista rodeó todo el lugar, el silencio era sepulcral, pues llevaban la cuenta atrás del de la que era su hora marcada para aparecer.

¡Bueno, era digno por ser él!

Miró por última vez todo y ahí su adoro crítico. Sonrió. Aunque dudaba que supiese en este momento que fuese él, Nakamori otra vez no lo había descubierto.

La hora había llegado y en todo el lugar se escuchó un: ¡PUFF!

Y ahí; tan galante como siempre se hallaba KID.

Shinichi colocó su típica cara (¬_¬), pues ya se lo esperaba de Kaito, como siempre tan llamativo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

30 minutos; Ese tiempo había pasado desde que KID se había llevado la joya y continuaba escapando por todo el edificio; por supuesto Nakamori no lo había podido siquiera ver; pues como bien, siempre desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Shinichi decidió moverse hacía donde estaba seguro que KID le esperaba. Ya habiéndose escapado de la vista del Inspector y sus seguidores.

— ¡Llegas tarde, Shin-chan!—reclamó la voz infantil.— ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto?

El detective rodó los ojos.

— Hey, cálmate.—contestó— Es que Nakamori no ha parado de vigilar-me.

— ¡¿Cómo?!—saltó celoso— ¡Pero, si ya se las verá ese Inspector!

Kudo rió ligeramente.

— Ey, es Nakamori, ha de sospechar, pues en tus últimos robos no me he dedicado a perseguirte, y desaparezco al igual que tú.

— ¡Claro, claro!—sonrió rodeando la cintura de Shinchi con melosidad— Por que has estado haciéndolo conmigo.

El rostro de Shinichi se tornó rojo.

— ¡Maldito ladrón pervertido!

Kaito río, colando sus dedos aun con los guantes para atrapar la parte inferior del detective, e invadir la de atrás. Shinichi pegó un salto asustado, mirando al mago que le sonreía lascivamente. _¿Cómo podía haberse metido con un ladrón tan pervertido?. _El detective se apoyó en el cuerpo del ladrón al sentirse invadido por los dedos del mismo.

— _¡ahh!_

Shinichi ya no tenía escapatoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al rato, y ya habiendo pasado mucho el tiempo, la policía de Nakamori volvió a ver a KID corriendo frente a ellos para escapar. El detective Kudo iba tras él.

Raramente; Shinichi tenía una bufanda en el cuello (La cual no traía antes) y KID tenía su pulcro traje de ladrón descolocado y mientras corría escapando del detective, se arreglaba la corbata y el sombrero de copa.

— ¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Ven aquí que ya te atrapo!

Parecía más descabellado que el mismo Inspector Nakamori persiguiendo al ladrón. Definitivamente; Kudo daba más miedo que todo el escuadrón policial persiguiendo a Kaito KID.

Y eso tendría que recordarlo Kaito, pues enojar a _Shin-chan_ no venía nada bien si quería escapar con vida de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi se arreglaba su desordenado cabello después de haber perseguido al ladrón y haberle dado con la pelota de fútbol cuando se iba con el planeador. El sub-inspector que siempre acompañaba a Nakamori miró a Kudo desconcertado, casi con miedo, y alcanzó a ver un par de marcas rojas en su cuello, además de que Shinichi no parecía nada cómodo al pararse adecuadamente.

— Eh... Kudo... ¿Estás bien? Parece que tienes picadas en el cuello, además, estás un poco cojo ¿no?—preguntó la voz del sub-inspector.

Shinichi miró _casi_ con un aura _espeluznante_ al ayudante de Nakamori y luego sonrió.

— Nada. Me he golpeado mientras corría persiguiendo a KID, así que me han quedado las marcas. Y estoy un poco _"cojo"_ por que me he cansado, nada más.

KID rió, sin embargo, desde donde observaba a su detective, pues _Él había dejado esas mordidas en el cuello_ y _él también lo dejó "cojo" por hacerle un par de cosas, obscenas a su Tantei-kun._ ¿Su Meitantei mentía por unas cosas que hizo él? Ya se lo regañaría... Un detective _nunca_ miente, mucho menos a otro.

* * *

Bueno, no soy muy buena con esto de los cortos._., pero espero lo hayan disfrutado! ;D. Como verán son muchos capítulos de Muuchas distintas situaciones de ellos dos que podrán disfrutar;333 Y si les sobra tiempo, me gustará saber de ustedes mismos si les gusta o no.-.

¡Gracias!


	2. Orejas de Gato

"Orejas de Gato"

Mansión Kudo.

— _¡Shin-chan!~_—el ladrón seguía cantando.

Shinichi lo ignoraba. No sabía cuantas veces había leído aquel libro, pero lo volvía a leer una vez más evitando a Kaito.

— _¡Shin-chan!~_

Sin respuesta.

— _¡Tantei-kun!~_

Sin respuesta.

— _¡Meitantei-san!_

Sin respuesta.

Kaito puso mala cara. ¿Cómo es que su detective podía ignorarlo así? Se sentía abandonado. Miró a Kudo una vez más y pareció prenderse el foco dentro de la cabeza.

Sacó un par de orejas de gato azabache, y las colocó sobre su cabeza. Sonriendo maliciosamente, se acercó hasta el detective, quién aun se mantenía totalmente concentrado en aquel libro.

— Shin-chan, si me sigues ignorando así, no me quedará de otras.—murmuró al oído de Shinichi.

Se estremeció, más no apartó la vista del libro. Kaito se encogió de hombros.

— Te lo dije...

Dio vuelta aquella silla giratoria, y encaró al detective. Pegó sus manos al pecho de él y tiró con fuerza, cayendo ambos al suelo. Shinichi se quejó del dolor, habiendo lanzado el libro muy lejos ya.

— ¡Kaito!

Por un momento; se pensó que una discusión comenzaría, más a Kaito no le importó aquello. Miró al detective ¿suplicante? y desabrochó rápidamente la camisa del mismo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Nada, ¡yo solo quiero a _Shin-chan_!—sonrió.

Lo hubiese apartado de encima, si Kaito no lo estuviera manoseando por todos lados. Tampoco tenía el corazón para pedirle que se aparte... ¡Si con esas orejas se veía tan adorable! ... Poco duró el momento de sus pensamientos; ya que Kaito no tardó nada en comenzar a desesperarse; quitando todo de encima._ ¡Lo estaba lamiendo como si fuese un gato! Por dios, si Kaito no se detenía; sería nula la resistencia de Shinichi._ Miró al ladrón por última vez; y intercambio posiciones.

— ¡Que conste que tu me provocaste, Kai!

El mago jamás había sentido lo que era _estar abajo._ Bueno, ahora Shinichi se lo haría saber a través de acciones. Que pena que halla decidido provocarle como un gato, pues Shinichi no se resistía a tal sensualidad.

_Nota; No volver a provocar a Shinichi como gato._

_Kaito aprendió ese día; lo que se decía ser "Uke" o el pacífico en la relación._

* * *

Otro pequeño corto;3 ¡Espero os haya gustado!


	3. Sonoko y Ran

"Sonoko y Ran"

Bueno, Shinichi debía admitir que su amiga había ya encontrado a quién lo apreciara, en vez de él; que volvía a ser Conan cada cierto tiempo. Si; se sintió horriblemente triste cuando lo supo, pero afortunadamente aquel ladrón de blanco vestir terminó por derretirlo, que decir.

Aunque; ahora eso ya no importaba, pues Ran seguía siendo su amiga.

Shinichi se encontraba junto a Kaito en el salón, besándose. Sin considerar de que era la exacta fecha cuando Ran junto a Sonoko vienen a limpiar la mansión; pues aunque Kudo estuviese, muy poco se le daba limpiar la casa completa.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, ambas chicas adentrándose a la residencia a hurtadillas, con la intención de asustar al detective.

Kaito y Shinichi parecían bastante ocupados entre sus caricias, topándose unos a otros. Kudo tenía las manos en la cintura del mago, mientras este acariciaba con una mano por sobre la tela el "miembro" del detective, su otra mano estaba sobre los pezones turnándose para apretar ambos. Y ambos se besaban.

¡Una ardiente escena para una amante del Yaoi/Shounen Ai y sus otros términos, pero para Sonoko y Ran...!

Ambas miraron la escena, con pura sorpresa, hasta que Ran terminó por caerse debido a aquella sorpresa tan... Repentina.

— ¡Shinichi!

Ahí ambos despegaron sus labios para ver a los dos visitantes. ¡No podía ser! ¡Los acaban de descubrir en plena acción!

— ¿R-ran? ¿So-sonoko?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi había subido rápidamente después de haber sido descubierto, mientras Kaito se quedó con las chicas, ya que él estaba menos "afectado".

— Entonces... ¿Tú y Shinichi... son...?

— Novios.—respondió Kaito.

Sonoko casi cayó de su lugar sobre el sofá. Ran colocó ambas manos por sobre su cabeza; como diciendo "¡Esto es demasiado para un día!"

— Podrían haber sido más disimulados.—murmuró Sonoko, levantándose.

Kaito rió ante el comentario.

— Es que ya nos descubrieron, así que resultaría difícil hacerlo.—contestó el mago, aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pero no imposible para ti, Kaito" Shinichi rodó los ojos ante su propio pensamiento, adentrándose al salón para tomar asiento al lado del mago.

— Ah, bueno, entonces Shinichi tiene un novio... Me duele la cabeza ¿saben?—pronunció con tono suave Ran.

Sonoko rió con malicia.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es el que va "abajo"?

La pregunta tan poco disimulada e insinuante de Sonoko hicieron de Ran y Shinichi un verdadero tomate, mientras que Kaito rió mirándola. El mago, en vez de responder a ello; decidió que sería mejor demostrárselo con acciones; así que lo hizo. Tomó la mano de Shinichi, que estaba a su lado y colocó esta sobre su hombro, mientras él mismo se hacía sobre el detective para terminar recostándolo sobre el sofá. Se acercó hasta el cuello de Kudo y lo besó.

— Con eso me queda claro quién es el pacífico.—declaró la Suzuki.— ¡Vaya, Shinichi! Siempre pensé que serías un "Seme" ideal.

— ¿Seme?

— ¿No sabes lo que es Seme y Uke?—preguntó Sonoko.

— No.

Ran se pegó en la frente.

* * *

¡Tercer drabble! ;33


	4. Seme y Uke

"Seme y Uke"

El gran error había sido decirle a Sonoko que no sabían de esos dos términos dentro del Yaoi/Shounen Ai. Ran se había pegado en medio de la frente por ello; si Sonoko se ponía a decir estas cosas; quizá que pasaría.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados; cuando Sonoko se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar como si fuese una Profesora, o Maestra, raro en ella.

— Bueno, Uke y Seme son...

Ran tapó su boca.

— ¡Sonoko!—reclamó— ¡No puedes decir esas cosas!

— ¿Por qué?

Ran tomó un rojo fuerte. Sonoko rió sonoramente.

— Déjame que les explique, tienen que saber que posiciones toman en esto.

Ran asintió.

— Bueno; "Seme" en su relación; pasaría a ser Kaito pues es el que domina la situación.—explicó entre risa "maliciosas" la castaña.

Kaito sonrió triunfante.

— Mientras Shinichi pasa a ser el de abajo.

Shinichi desvió los ojos (¬/¬).

— Sigo sin entender una cosa.—replicó el detective— ¿Que tienen que ver las posiciones?

Sonoko rió con ese "JoJoJo".

— No es de posición, cariño.—colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kudo— Si no más bien que Rol cumples en la relación.

Shinichi le miró sin entender.

— Uke; que eres tú; pasaría ser al que se la meten... ¿Comprendido, Shinichi?—declaró la castaña.

El detective se hizo más rojo que Ran y asintió ligeramente, bajando la cabeza.

— Osea que este chico que esta a mi lado—habló Sonoko, mirando de reojo a Kaito— disfruta del pobre de Shinichi ¿no?

Kaito respondió con una mirada lasciva hacía el detective.

— ¡Ya, Sonoko!—reclamó Ran— Deja de molestar a Shinichi.

— Jejeje, bien.—se rindió la castaña— ¡Pero que pena! ¡que pena!

Sonoko comenzó a fingir que lloraba, con sus manos a ruego mirando hacía arriba. Kaito y Shinichi la miraron extrañados, Ran se acercó hasta ellos.

— Lo que pasa es que Sonoko es una fujoshi o amante de este género "homosexual" así como verán... Siempre imagina todo con doble sentido—explicó Ran— Y pasa que; Siempre se imagino a Shinichi como Seme con Kaito KID. O también como Uke, por que considerando que KID siempre se le escapaba, era una forma de burlarse de él.

Kaito y Shinichi se miraron mutuamente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo con KID?—cuestionó Shinichi, tratando de disimular.

— Pues si, con el mismo.—afirmó la karateka.

Shinichi rió ligeramente, mientras Kaito le daba codazos.

— ¿Y que tiene?—se acercó Sonoko, al ver como Shinichi no parecía tomar enserio a KID— ¡Si estarías pintado para ser el uke de mi ladrón! ¡O también el seme! ¡Sería todo un espectáculo ver a ese ladronzuelo rendido ante Shinichi-kun!

El detective solo rodó los ojos; con su más fuerte pensamiento de; "¡Disimula, m*erda, disimula!" Kaito se limitaba a verlo; _Ya se las haría pagar por burlarse de su alter-ego._

— ¡Deja de reírte!—exclamó Sonoko.

Shinichi no hizo caso.

— Oye Sonoko... ¿No que KID hará un atraco en dos días más?

— Si.

El foco se le prendió a Sonoko. Avanzó hasta Kaito y con la voz más "inocente" preguntó;

— Kuroba... ¿Me prestarías a Shinichi-kun para el atraco de KID?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—cuestionó Kaito.

— Por que lo voy a llevar con KID y ¡decirle a mi ladrón que este idiota amante de las deducciones se estaba burlando de él!

— Oh...—expresó el ladrón sonriente— ¡Pues claro que si! ¡Dile a KID que Shin-chan se estuvo burlando de él, y veremos que hará ese ladrón!

Shinichi volteó su mirada asustada y atónita a Kaito. ¿En que se había metido?

-.-.-.-.-.-

El día por la noche del atraco; luego de haber terminado ya el espectáculo de KID, regreso a su casa más que "cojo" de lo que acostumbraba y Kaito tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar. Sinceramente, el solo cerras sus piernas causaba corrientes a su cuerpo, sin contar... ¡que el _líquido_ del maldito ladrón seguía dentro de él! ¡Por que no había podido cambiarse ni limpiarse en aquel lugar lleno de policías!

* * *

¡Cuarto drabble! ;D


	5. Leyendo un Fanfic

"Leyendo un Fanfic"

Llegando de comer un dulce _helado._ Shinichi se adentró en la biblioteca donde yacía una triste Sonoko junto a Ran. Ambas saludaron alegremente a la "pareja" y recibieron los helados de chocolate que venían bien para su caído ánimo.

— ¿Qué les ha pasado?—cuestionaron las voces del detective y el ladrón.— Estamos tristes...—murmuró apagado Sonoko.

**¡No me digas lo obvio!** Pensó Shinichi.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó estaba vez Kaito.

— Por una hermosa y triste historia de ustedes dos...—contestó Ran.

Al principio les pareció haberlas oído mal, pero esas cabezas abajo, mientras comían de su paleta; decían diferente.

— ¿De nosotros dos?

— ¡Si! Tienen un fandom en inglés muy extenso.—Sonoko pareció responder con alegría; y luego bajo la cabeza desanimada.

El detective miró al mago y viceversa, preguntándose; "¿De que demonios hablan estas dos?"

Ran fue hasta el computador sobre el escritorio; y llamó a ambos chicos a su lado. Les cedió el asiento y pidió que leyeran lo que más pudieran.

Mientras ellos leían; Sonoko y Ran para "sentirse mejor" atacaron toda la nevera; llena de helados de Kaito. _No quedó ni el aroma para saborear._

Minutos más tarde; Kaito y Shinichi se apartaron del aparato, mirando a ambas chicas desconcertadas.

— ¿E-es...?

— ¡Un lemon romántico en el primer capítulo!—exclamó Sonoko, confirmando a Kaito.— Pero para ver lo triste tiene que seguir leyendo.

Aunque no estuviese convencido, Shinichi continuó leyendo un poco más. ¡Kaito casi llora!

Sin contar que tuvieron un "lemon" muy pasional en el primer capítulo; en los siguientes siempre se ven amenazados y a veces se encuentran a escondidas para mostrarse un poco el cariño. Podría ser que lo que halla puesto triste a las chicas; sería que; Shinichi en uno de los capítulos estaba gravemente herido y Kaito lloraba con desesperación a su lado, casi rogándole a todos que ayudaron a su detective y que por favor este no se fuera. _Si, fue algo muy emotivo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonoko y Ran ya se habían ido, por lo que solo quedaban ambos en aquella grande casa.

— Shinichi...—llamó— ¿No quieres hacer lo que decía ese "fanfic" en el primer capítulo?

¡Maldito sea aquel ladrón pervertido! ¡Y además lo pedía con esa cara de inocencia pura!

— ¡NO!

Kaito fingió comenzar a llorar. Shinichi rodó los ojos.

— ¿P-por que... qu-quieres hacer lo mismo q-que... en e-esa historia?—tartamudeó el detective, ruborizado.

— ¡Por que puedo poseer hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo, _Shin-chan_!

No le quedó de otras que correr; pero Kaito es ágil, así que al final perdió y terminó siendo del ladrón una y otra vez en la noche. ¡Imagínense cuantas veces cambiaron de posición! Kaito se aburría fácil de tenerlo dominado por detrás en la posición que fuese, así que al final experimentaron; buenas más posiciones para hacerlo.


End file.
